The story of a girl who learned to love
by just-that-bookworm
Summary: Emily's lived in six countries all before she turnned sixteen without ever having a true friend. Now's her shot at something more. rated T just incase
1. A new home

The story of a girl who learned to love 

**Disclaimer:** I am not S.E.Hinton

Chapter 1 

**A New Home**

"Mom I thought you were coming to. The only people I know there are Aunt Beth and Keith."

"Emily, sweat heart you know I want to come but I have to stay here a little while longer. And Aunt Beth is expecting you on Tuesday. Now you remember where to go?" She said this while coming into the kitchen.

"Yes, I get off the plane, catch a taxi, and go to the school and wait for Keith outside."

"That shouldn't be long either. Do you have everything?" I nodded, "okay lets go before you miss the plane." I slowly put on my jacket and looked around our London flat for the last time. This was the longest home I had ever had. Now I have to say good-bye. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door.

When I boarded the plane and found my seat I wondered, as I did before I went to any new home, what it would be like. Putting all thoughts aside I dug out my copy of _Pride and Prejudice. _I soon became lost in the world of Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. I read until I fell asleep and what seemed like five minutes went by. A stewardess, who was telling everyone to remain seated as the plane was about to land, awaked me.

After I got off the plane I did as my mother had asked. When I arrived at the school I realized how weird it was going to look, two suitcases, me, and a backpack sitting on the front steps. But I didn't have to wait long, just like my mother had said. As the taxi rounded the corner the last bell of the day rang. Students came pouring out of the school. I stood up to get a better look for when Keith came out. While I was waiting, a boy with white blond hair and an elfish face came over to me.

"Hey gorgeous, you must be new around here. Maybe later I can show you around town?"

"That would be kind of you, but you see I'm waiting for my cousin." I replied

"You could find her later. And come with me now." He was edging closer, I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Emily Rose Istvan!"

"Keith!" I ducked below the boy's arms and ran to my cousin. He picked me up and spun me around, I was so excited to see him. He was the only person in the world that I could depend on.

"I didn't know that you were coming here first."

"I don't know where your house is, and mom said this was your school." I realized there were guys standing around us now. "Uh Keith" I said, pointing to them

"I'm sorry, this is Steve, Ponyboy, Johnny, and you've already met Dally. Guys this is my cousin Emily. Remember I told you she was coming to live with me."

"It's nice to meet all of you, Keith can we go to your house so I can unpack?" I asked

"Yeah sure lets go. You boys comin'?"

"Naw I gotta get to work."

" And I'm going to bucks, catch you later." The two boys Dally and Steve left, Ponyboy and Johnny were left with us.

"Johnny and I'll come. Right Johnny?" Asked Ponyboy

"Yeah…sure." Johnny replied.

As we headed towards the Matthews's house I was asked so many questions about where I used to live and where my mom was, and I found out that Keith was called two-bit, I could barley get a word in. Two-bit and Ponyboy were talking so much. Nut the other boy Johnny hadn't said anything. He is very handsome, with black hair that fell into his face and deep brown eyes.

"Here I'll help you unpack." Two-bit offered as we entered my room. It was small with a bed, desk, and a closet.

"We will too." Said Ponyboy. I put my clothes in the closet. While the three boys took care of my books.

"Boy you sure do have a lot of these." Said Johnny. I walked over to him. He was holding _Pride and prejudice._

"Yeah." I said as I picked one up. " I love to read. Sometimes I wish that I could become a character in the story." I stared longingly into the cover of _Oliver Twist. _

The boys left me to finish and went to sit on the porch to smoke.

"Are you boys goin' to homecoming?" Two-bit asked

"Yeah, I'm goin' with a girl from my English class. Her name is Kathy." Said Ponyboy

"I don't think I'm going. I don't have the courage to ask a girl." Johnny looked at his feet and took a drag off his cigarette

"Johnnycake, why don't you ask Emily to go? She's new and you know you like her." Two-bit jeered.

Johnny looked stunned. "How did… do you think she would?"

"Here she comes ask her." All he could do was shake his head.

"Hey Em, how would you feel about going to homecoming with Johnny?" Two-bit asked her

"I'd love to." I kissed him on the cheek and sat on the walkway in front of them. "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Lets go to the Dingo, I'm starved." Answered Ponyboy


	2. Dance

The story of a girl who learned love 

**Disclaimer**: I'm not S.E. Hinton

**Chapter 2**

**Dance**

I awoke to Two-bit pounding on my door. I don't know why he likes school so much. I hate it, I love to read, and I'm smart but going to school never appealed to me because we were always moving. Two-bit's eighteen and a half and he's still a junior, I'm actually surprised he hasn't dropped out yet. I think he stays because likes to torment the teachers.

I slowly dragged myself out of bed and told him I would be out soon. I put on a pair of jeans, a light blue tank top, and my chucks. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and pulled my vibrant red hair into a low ponytail.

When I walked into the kitchen Two-bit was already done with breakfast and I wasn't hungry so we headed out for school. The two of us weren't ten feet away from the house when we heard a woman start screaming, I couldn't make out what she was saying, but as we neared the house the sound was coming from we saw a boy come running out. I could tell from the jet-black hair that it was Johnny. I had no idea that his home life was like that; it's no wonder why he's so quiet. As he reached us he gave the look that clearly said he didn't want to talk about it, so the three of us walked to the Curtis's house in silence. Ponyboy was waiting by his fence when we got there.

On the walk to school I looked around my new neighborhood it wasn't the best looking one that I've lived, but it was defiantly the homiest. The people my not have the best families but the best of friends. I had made friends, something I had never done before. And I know that I'll be able to count on them for anything even though I just meet them, it's just a feeling that I have but it's a good one.

Ponyboy showed me where the office was. It was a brightly lit room; I walked up to the receptionist who had graying hair and a crooked smile. I gave her my name; in return she gave me a class schedule. It turns out that I have Math first, my least favorite class.

I heard so many announcements for homecoming, that I was relived when Friday came so no more had to be heard next week. All the students were too distracted to listen so the teachers let us do what ever we wanted in class. I was glad because I still hadn't heard from my mom, and I was starting to get a little worried.

Back at home I took a quick shower, and got dressed for the dance. I found out that it was casual so I picked out a black skirt that's calf-length, a short-sleeve lavender button-up blouse. I left the first three buttons unbuttoned, pulled half of my long hair up into a silvery butterfly clip that my dad gave me before he left my mom. I also put in silver studs and found my black dress shoes. I looked in the mirror, not to shabby. I just hoped Johnny thought the same. I walked out into the living room to find Two-bit wearing the same thing he wore to school.

"Aren't you changing?" I asked

"No, I don't think so, you ready to go?" He asked staring into the TV

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Johnny to get here." As if he heard what I said, there was a knock on the front door. I opened to see Johnny standing there looking sheepish.

"You look amazing." He said while he came through the door. We walked in to the living room.

"Two-bit, Johnny is your new role model. He's clean and he changed his clothes." He gave me an evil look and told us to go get in the car.

We picked up Ponyboy and Kathy, and then went to pick up Anna two-bit's date. Steve and Soda, who I had met at the DX, were taking their dates, Evie and Sandy, in Steve's car.

The Gym was decorated with streamers and balloons, the lights were dimmed, and DJ was playing a Hank Williams song. Steve, Soda, and Two-bit took their dates out to the dance floor. I lead Johnny over to a table at the edge of the dance floor, Ponyboy and Kathy followed.

We sat and talked through the first two songs. I learned that Pony had lost his parents in a car wreck about five months ago, and that his brother Darry is his guardian. Kathy told us about having three older sisters to live up to. And I told them about never living in the same spot for very long, my life in Hungary, where I was born. Next to Living in England, I had lived there the longest. Johnny had barely said anything. I finally asked him to dance when "Crazy" by Patsy Cline.

"Sure." He took my hand and lead me away form the table. I put my left hand on his arm, and he put his right hand on my waist, our other ones still together. I rested my head on his chest as we moved to the music. It was then I realized how tall he really was.

"So, what do you like to do Johnny?" I lifted my head up

"I dunno, hang with the guys. What do you like to do?"

"Read. I love to read my favorite book is _Pride and Prejudice. _I'm reading it for the fourth time." He smiled, I love his smile. We slow danced through the next set of songs, even when they weren't slow.

After getting a coke the two of us went to sit on the steps of the school, where I had waited three days ago for Two-bit to come out. Thinking of that made me think of my mom. She said she had to stay a little while longer. I thought a little meant she wouldn't miss my birthday. Johnny sat down next to me.

Still thinking of her tears started flowing down my cheeks. I've never openly cried before, but I felt that I could in front of Johnny. I couldn't take it anymore and started to break down. A girl has a connection with her mother that no one can match, and I just miss her so much.


End file.
